Pleasantly Plump
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: Request by Nutty Nerd.   Marianna is a 22 year old girl who represents San Marino. When she hangs out with Germany, her Italian brothers, something mean is said and a tall handsome man with a big nose comes in for comfort. A sweet fic.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Marianna Vargas (Related to the Italies. Older sister)

Age: looks 22

Country of Representation: San Marino

(Here we go!)

"You know, I think I'm pretty chubby. What do you think?"

No one responded.

No one was there.

"Oh well! I'm happy being plump!"

Her brothers are so perfect in her mind though. Funny, muscular and had tons of friends. And her brothers pull off the hair curl look that she wishes would go into her bun. As she thought, she compulsively retied her ribbon, re-positioning her chocolate colored bun. The warm Italian sun hit her nicely tanned skin perfectly as she stuck her little piglet toes into the water. It felt so cool and refreshing.

"I mean, I help my brothers all the time. I love them so much! I just wish I could be like them! You'd think that they'd want to be like me since I'm older and all." She sighed and laughed to her self as she sat on the edge of a dock letting her feet rest gently on top of the warm Mediterrean water as her blue and white dress, the colors of her flag, flipped up a bit from a breeze. She was visiting her brothers at a large boat house that the brothers share. and they just went to the store for, you guessed it, pasta ingredients.

"But! I may be the tiny nation of San Marino but hell, I have my family and we make one great Italy as a whole! And it's nice being allies with Germany since he is so strong! I can't wait to meet him finally!"

"Sorella!" (Sister!)

"You guys are home! It's nice to see you!" She hugged them, squeezing them to death.

"Veeee~" Italy was happy when she let go.

"Where is the 'oh-so-great' Germany?" She laughed loudly

"DOITSU DOITSU! COME MEET MY BIG SORELLA MARIANNA!"

Germany walked in, blonde and tall as ever.

"Wow! You are so sweet to help take care of my brother Italy!"

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She hugged him and said, "Pleasure to meet you too! Now eat with us! It will be fun!"

He looked slightly scared but happy to see she was so welcoming.

"You guys should hang out for guy time. Let me cook." She was always happy to help. But she wanted to do it herself. Help was not an option.

"But I wanna help!" Italy whined

"NO DAMNIT! LET ME DO IT! I CAN DO IT!" She screeched to Italy causing him to slink over to Germany and hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Italy. Ti amo!" (I love you!)

"I love you too sorella Marianna!" He exclaimed, still hugging Germany.

"I don't need help! I can do this!" She hissed stiring the pasta with her brother's sauce. (Mein Gott that sounds dirty)

"Dinner's done you guys! Germany, I got you a beer since that what Italy says you like. And here is your pasta. And uh, Italy thinks highly of you, keep it up. You're showing him how to actually be a man."

"Thank you Marianna, I will." He smiled meekly and sat down with the Italians.

"Fratello (brother) Italy, will you pass me the garlic bread?"

"Si! Here you go Marianna. You mixed the pasta just right veeee~."

There was a temporary silence until Italy yelled,

"Doitsu don't you love pasta? She taught me how to make it!"

"Y-yes. You kind of made me love it now. It tastes great with a beer." Germany blushed at admitting he loves pasta.

"Yay! I'm so glad you like it!" Marianna exclaimed loudly causing Germany to jump a bit.

After awhile of eating and hearing the Italians banter about, Marianna exclaimed,

"I love to eat!"

"You eat too much. You should lay off." Romano said seriously and then laughing causing Italy to laugh as well.

"Oh you guys! I just," It hit her. They called her fat. She was always fine with her weight but her family never commented on it until now. She saw Germany scold him and she said,

"Don't hit my fratello. He didn't mean what he said!" She red with anger.

"Yes I did! I love you sorella but really, lay off the pasta!" Romano kept laughing for some reasoning until he quickly realized no one else was laughing.

"I-" Tears welled up, "I'm going for a walk." Marianna couldn't believe her own brother said such a thing.

Italy's curl twitched in sadness and Germany had a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe Romano would say such a thing. She slammed the door and ran out to the dock.

"I was always fine with how I look! I don't know why I'm so upset then. Maybe I do care. Maybe I like helping people because it makes me feel better about myself. I know I should be cheerful that I get to eat my favorite dish with my brothers and a nice guest. But, it hurt."

"What hurt? I'm used to hurt."

A soft sweet voice came from behind her. It sounded like music against the moonlight of the water. When she twitched from surprise, her long Bohemian dress fell a bit into the cool clear water.

"WOAH! WOAH DAMNIT! DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!"

She was afraid to turn around but she crooked her head just enough to see a tan coat and a big pair of boots. She then slowly looked up and saw, a pale beige haired man of about 6 feet, way taller than her brothers and even taller than Germany who she thought was a giant. He had light violet eyes that met her amber ones for just a second. She was breathless and her hair ribbon slipped out of her bun causing her to fall out and lay in a wavy mass on her back. The tall man extended out a gloved hand and caught the ribbon.

"Your hair looks pretty down. Keep it like that." He pocketed the ribbon much to her dismay.

"REALLY?" She shouted on accident causing him to jump a bit.

"Da." He smiled warmly, "I am Russia and you are?"

"Marianna. I represent San Marino. A small country right here in Italy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait! You're Russia? My brothers are afraid of you!"

"I won't smash their heads into the ground. Don't worry my dear, let me help you." Russia kept grinning as he put an arm on her large shoulder in which she swatted him away.

"Hey, I'm not your 'dear'. I don't need your help OK?" Thanks for being nice though. I can handle this on my own."

"I don't think you are handling it quite well. Let me listen da? I might know how to help you."

Marianna stared at the moonlight that made her amber eyes glimmer with tears and yet, some hope. She took a deep heaving breathe. He sat down on the dock with his boots in the water as his hand got closer to hers.

"Well, you know my brothers Italy and Romano? And Germany?"

"Da."

"Romano told me I need to 'lay off the pasta' when the four of us were eating. And them Germany smacked him which made me more upset. But I guess I should feel fortunate for having Italy for a loving frotello at least."

"What your brother said was not appropriate at all." Russia grimaced and put a finger on top of one of her fingers causing her to flinch.

"But he's kind of right. But I can handle i-"

"If you say you can handle it on your own, I'll destroy your country."

"W-what!" She looked at him with absolute fear in her eyes. Not her homeland. No way.

He realized what he said.

"I'm so sorry, I don't realize what I say sometimes. Kolkolkolkol"

"I don't know why you're here. This is so far away." She plopped down on the dock all together, laying back on the hard wood.

"I love to visit other places. They make me forget about things."

Now he had her intrigued.

"Why would you want to forget about the snow and cool sights in Russia!" She didn't understand the true Russia. The one who suffred and pretended to be happy.

"I cry at night when I'm at home. My boss made me do terrible things. He made me starve my sister Ukraine almost to death and kill millions. I had no choice. I fought every war and didn't leave without a terrible scar."

She stopped sniffling and looked over, he unbuttoned his coat and lifted up part of his sweater revealing a big 8 inch, deep looking scar on his pale skin that had rippling muscles. She reached to touch it but instead said,

"I'm so sorry. I guess I shouldn't complain about being over weight."

"I don't think you're over weight. And anyway, it means there's more of you to love. You are,"

"Pleasantly plump." She finished. She heard her father say that all the time and she smiled.

"Why he say that to such a beautiful woman, I don't know. What does your boyfriend think of that?" He grinned happily with slight jealousy and she meekly smiled.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I never have and I never will. I don't need anyone but family."

"You don't want a man that will hold you tight and wipe your tears? Fall in love da?" He grinned even more and had a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"I have family to love me. A husband will get in the way of me taking care of my country."

"No he won't silly! He'll help you! I bet tons of men want to be with such a pretty woman."

"Not really Russia. No one. But, as I said, I have family! And they're all I need."

"Well," he started to get up, "If they're all you need, I'll leave you to be, da?"

"N-no! Don't go. Please." She wanted him to stay. She was drawn to him.

He turned back to her to see her with some fear and some loneliness in her eyes. His scarf swayed in the breeze and his hair rustled lightly when he scratched his head chuckling a bit.

"I guess I'll sit then."

"Thanks. I need someone to talk to who isn't speaking of pasta."

(THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 3 AND POSSIBLY 4 DON'T WORRY!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Da. Pasta isn't my thing. I like Pirozhki."

"I'll make you like Italian pasta, you'll love it." You smiled, "What's Pirozhki?"

"Come to my house and try it. I'd love to have such a beautiful woman over." He grinned a grin so sweet it could give anyone diabetes.

"Don't tell me that." She looked away

"Nyet? Why not?" He was confused and looking at her he saw Marianna's eyes well with tears.

"Because despite being as cheerful and happy as I am. I get upset over my appearance. I'm not good looking like my brothers."

"Nyet. I'd hope you didn't look lik your brothers. Then you'd look like a little boy."

Marianna giggled but tried to fight back a tear on the verge of streaming.

"Th-thanks Russia. I secretly wish I had friends, not JUST family. I love my family to death but I want some friends."

"I'll be your friend since I don't have any. I only have my sisters."

"You're quite nice Russia."

"Thank you Can I...uh..." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" She cocked her head looking deeply into his deep purple eyes.

"Hug you?" He blurted out covering his mouth in his own shame.

She smiled and hugged him causing him to wrap his warm arms around her and for to sob into him. He smiled quite nice she noticed, of sunflowers and cologne. He wiped her tears with his scarf not caring about the saltiness.

"You're so warm. LIke your heart." She whispered into his ear.

"Da. You feel warm now too. I'm so lucky to be hugging you."

"Russia I-"

"Nyet. Let's wipe those tears." He brushed tears off her face with his scarf again and carressed her cheek with his gloved hand.

"Th-thanks." She blushed and cheered up a bit.

"Now such a gorgeous woman shouldn't cry over what her brother says. My sisters say terrible things to me. But I learned that they do love me and sometimes they express honesty."

"A-are you saying I'm fat?" She was appalled at the man who was supposed to be comforting her.

"No! Silly! I'm saying that sometimes, a person's definition of honesty can be harsh or over bearing. But such news should never be told to you because size doesn't matter. To me at least."

"R-really?" She sputtered from left over tears.

"Da. Really. Would you like to go back to my house?"

"No thanks. I have to stay here. With my family."

"Maybe they'll all come on a business trip. It will be nice."

"What's the snow like Russia?"

"Well, cold and bright but, it's fun to play in." HIs child like attitude showed a bit.

"Are you lonely Russia?"

"Da. But like you, I have my family. You have your brothers."

"It doesn't feel like enough does it?" She moved her right hand back scraping it on some wood.

"OUCH!" She yelped in slight pain.

"Let me help you!" Russia exclaimed grabbing her hand.

Pulling her hand away, she muttered, "It's not that bad."

"It isn't?" He kissed her hand causing her heart to skip a beat.

"R-Russia. I'm...fine...really."

"Do you need a bandage?" He then looked at her bleeding hand and pulled a roll of medical bandages out of his coat pocket.

"Why do you have those?" She asked not bothering to dress her own wound. He was so gentle with her that it surprised him.

"I get hurt a lot remember?"

"Right...ouch!"

"Sorry." He kissed the bandages and patted them.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Da."

"Are you in love?" She was burning with desire to know about the scarf wearing man.

"Not yet. But I hope to find a fantastic woman who doesn't care about my scars and my past."

"I think your scars are cool if that makes you feel better."

"Da. My sisters want me to hide them. But I'm glad you don't mind them."

Her hair flipped in a sudden breeze.

"I think they tell a story."

"Me too. The scar you saw earlier was from the Cold War with America."

"I think it's cool. You're brave."

"And so are you."

"Hm?"

"Da. You are brave. You show people your true self and you don't hide. To me that's brave."

"You think?" How the strong brave man could think she is brave is baffling to Marianna.

"Da."


End file.
